


Dawn of Love

by StargazingAtWords (TheLonelyJournalKeeper)



Series: Nali Week 2015 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, NaLi Week, NaLi Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/StargazingAtWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the start of something new, something wonderful. Nali Week 2015 - Day 1 - Dawn of Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Nali week has officially begun! This story is kind of short but the next one is huge so it evens out. :) I hope you enjoy.

Lisanna couldn’t sleep. She’d woken up at about four after sleeping fitfully and had finally given up on going back to sleep at about five thirty. 

Once that decision was made, she felt suffocated in her room. She needed to get out of there and collect her thoughts which were scattered. 

She slipped outside. It was a cool morning, if one could call it morning so early. The sun had not yet peeked out from the horizon. 

Still, the air eased her fevered mind and ordered her thoughts so she was able to think calmly about all that had happened and all that she wanted to happen. 

And she knew exactly what she wanted. 

The trick was getting it. 

She reached into the pocket of the loose jacket she wore. Her fingers closed around cool metal and she traced it thoughtfully. It was a simple band, made of white gold, but its appearance was not the truly important thing about it, rather, what it represented. 

It represented a whole possible future. If she could just get up the courage to- 

Her concentration was broken and her heart rate spiked as a familiar someone sat down beside her. 

She smiled, leaning against her boyfriend as she asked. “What are you doing up so early? Did I wake you up?” 

“Nahh.” He yawned. “A weird dream woke me up and I noticed you were gone.” He grinned. “So I figured you were out watching the sunrise or something.” 

“You thought right.” She smiled. “Look!” She pointed to the horizon where a tiny sliver of sun was beginning to peek out. 

This view was always beautiful as it looked out over a shimmering lake, but the effect of the sunrise made it appear positively dazzling. 

The two sat in silence as a new day dawned. The sun slowly rose up, up, up, over the horizon, spilling waves of color as it did so. 

Crimson red and vivid orange rimmed the sun and faded out into the lightening sky. The sky went from dark black to pale blue in what seemed a surprisingly short amount of time and the birds began to chirp. 

“I guess there’s no going back to sleep now.” Lisanna laughed. It was time to begin a new day and maybe something else. 

She shifted so that she was facing Natsu. “There’s something I want to ask you.” 

“Yeah? What’s that?”

She took a deep breath and pulled out the ring. It was as good a time as any with the last strains of color fading into the light blue sky and the birds chirping and everything feeling new. It was a good time to start something new. 

“Marry me?” She asked, softly. 

He started. “I-sure!” He said. “But isn’t the guy traditionally supposed to ask?” 

“You were taking too long.” She teased. 

“Was not!” He protested. “I would’ve gotten around to it eventually!” 

“Enough of that.” Lisanna said. “Just kiss me.” 

He did. He kissed her firm and sweet and they melted into each other, ready to take on a new day together. 


End file.
